Spring with Len and Rin
by Rin8799
Summary: Well, Spring is a really nice season to confess love don't you think so? I'm really glad the sakura tree blossom that day. But what I never forget is how Len confess to me!


**Spring with Rin and Len**

A blonde girl with a ribbon tied on her hair like a bunny ear is sitting just under the Sakura tree at the opening of spring season. The girl look up to find her best friend smiling at her handing an orange with a banana on the other hand. The boy sat down beside her and started talking 'bout random things.

"Rin, what are you going to do this year?" The boy asked to the certain girl named Rin. Rin look up to the sky wondering what she'll do this year.

"As usual, spending my days with you. Giving pranks on Miku and Kaito. 'Borrow' Meiko's sake exchanging it with Haku's beer. Revenge on Neru. It'll be fun doing it again with you Len!" Rin smile to Len. Len turn around finding the other way around interesting. Rin only look at Len trying to figured out why he look the other way. Unknown to Rin, Len face is so red it beat the fresh tomato from his grandmother farm.

"And yada-yada-yada. I'm hearing Miku and Kaito finally confess to each other!" Len said. Rin laugh at him but then look down.

"It'll be nice if I find someone soon" Rin said. Len look at Rin, her adorable cute face with her pouting at him the way he can't resist. Len put his hand on her shoulder and look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll find a nice guy Rin!"

"... Thanks Len. Till now though you're the only one who can understand me so well!" She smiles.

'Damn cute face. Pouting Rin. Her figures have grown from all I know. I'm taller than her now but it makes her perfect for me to hug. Urgh! Fuck off hormones! This is Rin! I'm telling you RIN. She'll surely kill me with our road roller if I even kiss her' Len scold himself. Rin look up to see Len turning red each second. From that she's really worried.

"Len? you have a fever?" Rin asked. Len snap from his little scolding moment and focused to the girl he loves in front of him. Len give her a reassuring smile, whispering a soft 'no' to Rin just enough for her to hear. For a moment they just stare at each other eyes thinking how mesmerizing it was. They was so lost at their own world.

"RIN!" and they snap out of their little moment. A boy with teal hair came running to them. He first stare at them for having such an awkward moment when he came. Then he suddenly pull Rin in for a hug. Rin struggle to get free and breathe but the boy is just too strong.

"M-Mikuo, long time no see" Rin said gulping for air. Mikuo let her go and look at Len curiously. He stood closer to Rin's ear and whisper to her 'Rinny is in love~~~' Rin flushed crimson red.

"Mikuo, stop teasing me!" Rin slap Mikuo slowly and playfully at his hand and Mikuo started laughing. Len just sit there thinking that maybe they forgot he even exist there. Rin plays with Mikuo for a little while and Len feels like they're just strangers. After a few minutes of Len jealous, Rin oblivious and Mikuo having fun Mikuo, of course, needs to go.

"Well, I'm going home. Bye!" Mikuo waved them off. Rin is laughing while Len just stood in silence. Seeing the sakura falling down from the tree. Len thought up of something.

"Rin, remember when you say... um... ju... n... ye..." Len started to stutter. Rin look at him confused. Having the curiosity personality in Rin, she started to wander what's bugging Len. Rin put on her pouting face, the one she knows Len will never resist. Len bangs covered his eyes and his stuttering makes Rin want to know more.

"Len what's wrong?" Rin asked. Len just suddenly stood silent and Rin got more and more curious. Len gulp for a few time.

"Just that, you're so cute!" Len said. Rin turn beet red and laugh. Len smiled and pat her head slowly. Rin stop and hold Len hand making his hand stay on her head.

"Len, do you love me?" The sudden question makes Len shock. But as much as he love her, he doesn't want to hurt her. Trying to shrug the question he change the subject.

"Rin, it's getting late. Let's go home. I'll wait here tomorrow" Len said patting Rin head. Even when Rin doesn't want to let go. She needs to. They got up and pack their stuff, realizing they don't bring any. They laugh it off. Len of course, being the gentleman he was, walks Rin home.

Walking with a playful talk Len always comes up thousands way to make Rin laugh. Rin still have that pouting baby eyes because Len doesn't answer her question though. Right when they arrive at Rin's front door house, Len knock the door. It opens,

"Hy Len, want to come in and talk about business with me again?"

"Or do you want to help me and Rin?"

"Ne,, ne! Len-kun! Play with me!"

Rin's family crowded Len. Just like he's a part of the family. Another laugh shout out but Len can't stay cause he needs to go home. Rin smiled for the last time that night for Len. Len just go home after that.

The week pass by without any special events, which was boring for Len. He did notice something weird. Rin have been avoiding him. He doesn't know how, it's usually easy to find her, this time he only have a glance at her and she would disappear. Len also notices every time he got a glimpse it looks like she's sad.

Len is on his way to the Sakura tree where he used to promise to meet up with Rin. That's when he for the second time saw Rin cry. What piss him off is not only that Rin cry also because Mikuo is the one who hugs her.

Len eyes widen, he didn't know what happen. He suddenly stomp all his way to Rin, took Rin hand and hug her. "Rin is mine, I love her! Don't you dare hug her like that!" Len snarl at the frozen Mikuo holding the now shocked Rin. for a moment there there's only silence. Len realized what he just said and turn crimson red.

"You love me, Len?" Rin ask to make sure. Len looking away from her eyes with his crimson red face shook his head. "I don't hear any answer!" Rin teases him.

"Yes, yes I do love-" well who knows suddenly Rin jump at him kissing him passionately which he gladly and shockingly return.

"Why didn't you tell me before!?" Rin said to Len hugging him. Len smirk at her. Len pick her up at the waist.

"Now, now I was afraid my little orange would reject me" Len smiles and peck Rin lips. Now it's Rin turn to turn red. Len laugh at her cute face and put her down.

"How can I resist a certain shota banana-freak" Rin said quietly, not quite enough for Len to hear. Len smile softly at her. Hold her hand and walk away from there. Rin obliged happy to know her love, loves her back.

Now, they seems to forgot someone I guess...

"Rin, you owe me, Well, It's a really nice Spring season anyway. Just a nice Spring season.


End file.
